They're Gonna Get It
by XxAngelWithWingsxX
Summary: Prank wars between the Flock! Fax, soon and humor, R&R! Mild swearing, rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First chapter is here! Reminder: This is a short story and will be 5-6 chapters long only. But it will be fun^^ Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Oh Max! I love you soooo much!" Fang whispered. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he grabbed my hand and nuzzled my nose with his.

"Aww…I love you too Fang!" I said back, and we skipped down the beach until suddenly, we heard the Macarena song. And we began to dance.

_Ring! Ring!_

I woke up screaming, "Macarena time!"

Damn that stupid alarm clock. The ringing had waked me up startled from my dream.

But that's not the only reason I hated that alarm clock.

Because, after ten rings, the alarm clock exploded with a Boom! And I was sprayed with some sort of green slime.

I stood there for a second, dazed wondering what happened. Then some brain cells came back to life and four words flashed in my head.

Get Iggy and Gazzy.

Suddenly, the flash of a camera came from my doorway, and before I could turn and look, the perpetrators had run away leaving a trail of dust like in the cartoons.

I stormed out of the room with the green ooze dripping from my hair, and mouth frothing. When I reached the living room, I saw a perfectly normal breakfast scene. Except for the wings of course. But Angel, Nudge and Ella were giggling, and my mom looked a little stony. Gazzy, Iggy and Fang however, had put fake masks of innocence.

So Fang was involved too. The Bane of My Existence, who I loved with every feather in my wings, had betrayed me.

He'd been Iggified. –gasp-

"I…am….going to…kill….you…." I snarled out between deep breaths.

They blinked twice before the three of them burst out laughing, and then I lost control. I lunged at them, their juice and eggs falling everywhere, and beat the crap out of them.

And I liked it.

Whoa, total Katy Perry flash.

As my fists pounded every inch of their sorry bodies, they continued to laugh, blocking me off weakly with their arms. I tried to hit Fang the hardest. That stupid, clueless, completely mind-blowingly hot idiot.

How could he not know I loved him?

After a couple more swipes, I got off them, pretty sure Mom would be mad if I murdered them.

"We're…we're sorry…." Iggy gasped out between hysterics. I gave him one last kick before running to my shower and turning on the hot water. While trying to clean the ooze that had somehow found its way to my wings, I thought,

"I have to get them back and I would need help."

I toweled quickly and put some clothes on before racing back to the living room. The boys were nowhere in sight.

Ella and Nudge were playing Duck-duck-goose with Angel on the floor. What can I say? Things got pretty slow around here these days. But it was about to get exciting.

"You guys wanna help me plan my revenge?" I asked in a dark voice, and their faces lit up.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Ella said happily.

Mom walked in through the kitchen and said, "Girls, revenge doesn't always help anything,"

"So? It's a heck load of fun," I answered back, and they nodded eagerly.

It was so on.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, I promise it gets better. Anyways, do you know that a capital I and lowercase l look exactly the same? See! I l The first one's an I, and the second an L. So confusing. Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I thought it was time to update this ^^ Thank you for reading!**

"Shhhh!" I warned Nudge as her, Ella, Angel and I walked out to where the boys were resting near the pool.

We watched Iggy listening to music, Gazzy swimming and Fang just kinda lying there for a while.

I motioned for Angel to go and do her part, so she nodded, and walked off toward the boys, hiding the balloon she had behind her back.

We heard her say, "I'm gonna fly here for a little while," and she sprang up towards the sky, circling around the boys. They didn't suspect a thing; who could ever believe Angel to do anything wrong? Next, it was Nudge's turn to go out, who had a balloon hidden in her pocket. In both the balloons were super-concentrated dyes.

Oh yeah.

Nudge went out and walked to the pool, her feet dangling in the water. Gazzy just waved to her and kept swimming, and when he wasn't looking, Nudge gave Ella and me thumbs up.

Then Ella and I walked out and sat next to Iggy, talking about random junk. Just as a decoy.

Then I gave the signal by saying "I dropped it!"

Angel dropped her balloon on Iggy, Nudge dropped her balloon into the pool water, and I dropped my balloon onto Fang.

It took a while for them to realize what happened. Gazzy jumped out of the pool a deep green color, and Iggy just smelled _really _bad. What would the point of dyeing a blind guy?

But Fang's was the most hilarious.

His dye was pink, and all over his hair, clothes and skin.

And it would stay there for at least a week.

Gazzy and Fang gave the four of us death stares, while Iggy cracked up laughing.

I started to laugh uncontrollably, and I could feel Ella shaking next to me, and Nudge making weird horse sounds. Her voice was great, but her laugh- not so much.

"WHY?" Gazzy screamed, and then I stopped laughing to answer his stupid question.

"For the goo in the alarm clock," I answered.

"Not you! Why did you three help her?" he said to Ella Nudge and Angel.

"Because you shouldn't have done that to Max," Angel said in a stern voice, "You got what you deserved."

Fang looked at us calmly, but I could see the anger and vengeance in his eyes.

And I also saw something else, but couldn't tell what.

But I knew one thing for sure:

This was not going to be good.

The entire day, Fang and Gazzy walked around with sour faces. Even mom almost burst out laughing when she saw Fang was all pink. Iggy however, had enough of his own stench, but couldn't do anything to get rid of it. Soap couldn't even help that.

Yeah I'm pure genius.

But the worst part was that every time we saw them, they were huddled up together, murmuring and whispering, like they were planning something.

Which they undoubtedly were.

But something told me that this was going to be worse than just a goo bomb.

"Okay, guys, we need a plan," I said to the other three when we were in my room that night, "Fang Iggy and Gazzy are planning something big. I know it. We have to prepare ourselves."

I looked at Angel, "Can you read their minds?"

She smiled for a second, and then a look of concentration came on her face.

"No. I think they're blocking me."

Darn it.

"Oaky, then we have to be alert at all times,"

They nodded to me, and I gave them various advices on how to stay away from possible pranks, like "Never go into a dark room," because now we were going to get it, and get it good.

At dinner, I saw Fang looking at me. My eyes looked with his deep obsidian ones, and I almost lost control of my mind.

Wow, he was so hot.

Angel giggled beside me, and Fang glanced at her.

When he looked back at me, something told me he knew exactly what was going on in my head, and he smirked.

I looked away blushing.

"So Max," he started as we went off into our rooms. My room's light was now kept permanently open.

"Yeah?" I said, not meeting his eyes.

He leaned down and put his mouth against my ear, making my breath catch, and my spine tingle.

"Be careful,"

**Review! Like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What…is…going …on…?" I said at our regular meeting.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel just stared at me, and shook their heads.

Let's recount things, shall we?

It's been…around two weeks. And nothing. That's it. Nothing.

We were expecting some big prank that would have us chasing them around the house, but their hairs slowly turned back to their regular color, and they acted like nothing had happened.

"Okay, so that either means, they are planning some gigantic prank which took them weeks to set up, or they aren't doing any prank at all. Chances are it's the first choice, so keep a closer watch.

We left the room and inched our way, constantly staring at the ground and looking over our shoulders for any signs of trouble.

When we got to the living room, Iggy, Fang and Gazzy were sitting watching TV, with bored looks on their faces.

I slowly sat down next to Fang, whose mouth twitched slightly as the couch sank, and I saw Ella Nudge and Angel sit on the other side of Iggy.

We didn't say anything for the entire stupid sitcom about who knows what, but somewhere in the middle of it, my hand ended up being held by Fang.

And cue the blushing.

I snatched my hand away before anyone could notice, and Fang started chuckling.

"What happened?" Iggy asked, but Fang just said, "Nothing" and got up.

I crossed my arms, refusing to get up, and then went to dinner as usual. And Fang was there as usual as well.

"Max, I would be careful if I were you," he whispered, a smirk on his face. My eyes popped open and I dragged Nudge Ella and Angel out of the room and into mine.

"Guys something's going to happen today, Fang just told me," I screamed, and shocked crossed their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Nudge asked, "I mean they can't do anything _really_ bad, can they?I mean they would get in so much trouble! Ooh, but Iggy and Gazzy can do anything to get revenge,"

"I know, Nudge, but we can't just hide out here can we?"

"Yes we can," Ella said.

We all nodded and camped out the night in my room.

That is, until Nudge and Angel had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh great…hold on, me and Ella will come with you." I said, and we slowly opened the door and stepped out.

We walked a couple steps into the hallways, when I sensed something behind me.

"Guys….what was that?" I said.

Suddenly, someone jumped out and yelled, "Boo!"

We all screamed at the top of our lungs and ran back to the room, where the boys came in laughing.

"The best prank ever- paranoia," Iggy said between laughs. Fang was crouched over holding his stomach and Gazzy was literally rolling on the floor.

"What the heck?" I yelled after my heart had reached its normal pace, "Boo? That's it?"

"Well it worked…"

"Okay. I assure you, you are going to get it bad, so bad, you'll be in bed for weeks in pain."

Fang leaned in closer when I said that and said, "Well alright then," and gently kissed my cheek before leaving out the door.

**I need a prank that will leave them in bed for weeks! Thanks!**

**~A.W.W**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm ready guys," I said, and Angel left.

Soon I heard, "Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, hurry! Max is being attacked by Erasers!" come from Angel.

I heard the three guys run out of the house and I pressed myself flatter against the wall. On the other side were Ella and Nudge. When they came running out the patio door, I grabbed one of the bags on the table and covered Fang's head with it, while Nudge and Ella covered Iggy and Gazzy's.

Before they could even react, we tied their hands and wrists together and left them scrambling on the grass.

Without saying a word, Angel grabbed Gazzy's head while I grabbed his feet and supported most of his weight and carried him up to my emptied room.

Then we went back down to grab Fang, just as Ella and Nudge came up the stairs with Iggy carried the same way.

We dropped them next to each other and laughed. To enhance the …experience, we put earplugs on them so they wouldn't be able to say or do anything.

"Max, I believe it's time for Torture number 1."

I smiled and went downstairs to go to the freezer, until I met mom.

"Honey, what's going on up there?" she asked.

"Nothing mom, just playing…Twister." I said.

She eyed me accusingly before leaving to her office.

Yeah, she didn't believe me.

I got to the freezer and grabbed the giant bags of ice we had saved and dragged them up the stairs.

We all pulled ice cubes out and started sticking them inside their shirts and pants, letting them melt.

Shivers ran up and down the guys' spines and you could almost hear the teeth chattering form inside the bags.

Soon, the ice was melted and they were wet, which meant it was time for the second.

"Nudge, can you please get torture number 2?" I asked sweetly.

She smiled mischievously and ran downstairs. She came back up and handed us each a bottle of ketchup.

The four of us surrounded the boys and began squirting. Everywhere.

They began to squirm even more uncomfortably, since they had no idea what was going on, and we laughed. Soon they were covered in red liquid and shaking. Maybe they thought they were captured by Erasers and were being tortured for recreational purposes….but I digress.

We put the bottles away and then I motioned for someone to get torture number 3.

Ella and Angel came up with a box of mice. Oh yeah, mice.

There were about 15 small mice (non-poisonous) crawling around in the box there, and one by one we let them loose on top of the boys.

They began crawling over their shirts, and up and down their arms and legs. I swear one even went up Fang's pants began we could hear his muffled squealing.

We grabbed all the mice and quickly put them back in the box, shaking uncontrollably from the laughter.

This was the most frieking fun I have had in ages.

We left them their soaking wet with water and ketchup for well over and hour before we came back and released them.

The shock on their faces was almost has hilarious has their squeals.

"Max!?" Fang screamed.

I nodded in between fits of laughter and his face turned red, which was not that easy for a tan guy.

Sensing that he was either going to chase me or start to cry, I grabbed Ella Nudge and Angel and made a run for it while Iggy Fang and Gazzy trailed behind.

We separated and I found myself to be chased by Fang.

Of course.

I had made it to the lawn before Fang jumped and pinned me against the grass.

"What…the….hell….Max…"he growled.

"I told you I would get you guys back." I said.

"You are going down," he growled.

"If I go down, you go down with me," I hissed back.

He stared at me for a little while before the angry expression fell off his face.

"True. You don't die until I die. I wouldn't be able to take it." He said quietly. I wondered for a little while what he meant before his lips came down on mine.

I kissed him for long while, ignoring the smell of ketchup and mice, until I heard sniggers behind me.

"Are they kissing? I can hear it," Iggy said, and Fang got off me to tackle him, and then came back to look at me with love filled in his eyes.

Holy crap, there's a sentence I would never have said.

"It's about time, you guys," Angel said, "The love in your mind is a little too much for a six year old girl,"

They left mumbling about how blind we were, and then I turned to Fang.

"Want to take a little flight?" I asked. I'd say it was time to talk things over.

He nodded and then we pretty much rode into the sunset.

**It's the end! *sob* I'm going to miss this story! Please review the final chapter, for me?**


End file.
